jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Down the House
( song) |type = Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |speed= |range= |persistence= |precision= |potential= |color= }} |destpower = Null |speed = Null |range = Null |persistence = Null |precision = Null |potential = Null }} is the Stand of Emporio Alniño, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Burning Down the House has no physical manifestation, as it is a pure ability, but is linked to a special location and several items. It materializes the ghost of a music room hidden behind an invisible crack on the wall of a staircase in Green Dolphin Street Prison. Its most defining features are a grand piano complete with a seat standing at the center over a large carpet and a print on the wall. The room also incorporates a chair and a small table on which lies a plate with a can and a glass of orange juice and a chocolate bar.SO Chapter 24, Ermes' Stickers (4) Other pieces of furniture include various drawers and shelving units which hold several books and miscellaneous objects. There is also a ghost gun which Emporio can wield, but its nature makes it harmless. Abilities Although it doesn't give Emporio any combat ability, Burning Down the House's power to make him see and use the ghostly objects and items allows him to assist Jolyne throughout Stone Ocean. Ghost Objects Burning Down the House allows Emporio to see, touch and use the ghosts of objects and rooms. In 1984, Green Dolphin Street Prison caught fire and several rooms were completely burned down and eventually replaced through renovations. Emporio is able to see and use the ghosts of the objects destroyed in the fire, but also access the destroyed piano room through a hidden crack on a wall. Due to their nature, the objects are of limited use; for instance, a ghost chocolate bar can be tasted but not eaten as it falls through Emporio's mouth. However, he was able to use a ghost computer freely to do research.SO Chapter 122, Under World (4) He can fit ghost objects in his pockets or a tiny bagSO Chapter 132, Heavy Weather (8) regardless of their size.SO Chapter 40, Savage Garden Strategy (1) To enter the piano room, an attuned person must pass through a slim crack on the wall of a stairway in which everything seems flattened. Any Stand user is able to see the crack in the wall leading to the piano room, but those not in the know about Emporio will not pay attention to it.SO Chapter 99, Jail House Lock! (4) Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery BurningDownTheHouse stats.png| SO Chapter 25.jpg|SO Chapter 25 SO Chapter 100 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 100 Cover A SO Chapter 100 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 100 Cover B SO Chapter 123 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 123 Cover A SO Chapter 139 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 139 Cover A SO Chapter 139 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 139 Cover B SO Chapter 153 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 153 Cover B SO Chapter 155 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 155 Cover A SO Chapter 155 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 155 Cover B Ghosting.png|Portals can act as assistance References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Bound Stands